Demon War
Causes Death of Covinex [[Covinex]], mass-murderer and leader of a cult of murders in life, soon found his blackened soul cast into the [[Hells]] alongside the rest of those who had turned to evil. It was assumed that he would fall victim to the violence and malice of all the souls that came before him, and become a mindless and tortured soul. However, the depths of his depravity were seemingly endless, and his cunning and ruthlessness unmatched. The horrific conditions of the Hells that twisted others into becoming [[demons]] had no effect on Covinex, as he had the distinct advantage of already being one. The mass-murderer soon found himself at the top of the demonic heap, torturing souls into becoming his loyal minions. Eventually, nearly every demon and unfortunate soul in the Hells answered to him- except for [[Cemeris]] and her loyal [[devils]]. For now, he was content, but Cemeris knew he would soon set his sights on her dominion. Cemeris' Contract Cemeris couldn't let that happen. Through the use of loyal followers on the material plane, she managed to find a fledgling student of [[Arimikos]], who was dissatisfied at the rate at which he was learning magic. He wished to learn more powerful magic, which his master refused to do. Cemeris offered him the power he was looking for, in exchange for opening a gate to the Hells at the height of his power. The boy agreed, and he became Numar'goth's first [[warlock]]. Events Open Gate True to his word, at the height of his power, the student opened a gate to the Hells. Suddenly, Covinex had a much grander prize to set upon, and he and his demons flooded the [[material plane]]. City after city fell before his horde of demons as they spread like a plague. Arimikos attempted several times to put a stop to it, but he could not get an army to reach the gate the demons were pouring from. Although he requested assistance from the elves of Ondorran, knowing their expertise could get him there, they refused to help, believing the demonic plague was divine retribution for the betrayal of their race. Olkion's Horde Olkion was a particularly powerful demon, and probably would have wound up in charge if Covinex had never arrived. Not entirely content with following the [[Covinex|Demon King]], he decided to go off on his own. He gathered beasts and plagues of insects from the forests and swamps, creating his own personal army of creatures. He was particularly fond of hyenas, which he kept close by his side. It is said he enjoyed hearing their laughter as they feasted upon his fallen enemies. He would soon start arriving in towns of [[humans]], offering them a choice: follow him or die. Those that chose to follow him were forced to consume some of his blood in a ritual to bind their will to his. The ritual twisted their minds and their physical forms, turning them into rage-fueled monsters known as [[orcs]]. Fall of Kingsholm Soon Olkion and his horde of beasts and former men were bearing down on the city of [[Kingsholm]], where [[Emmiral]] and his wife [[Larriona]] ruled. Emmiral and a small army of volunteers stayed behind to defend the city, and hold off the horde of demons as Larriona led the rest of the population to safety. However, just as the battle began, Larriona returned, declaring that she was not going to let her husband die without her. Emmiral's army fought bravely for many days, allowing the population to escape into hiding. Although eventually they did fall, Emmiral and Larriona working together managed to lay mortal wounds upon Olkion. Death of Olkion Suffering from his wounds during the battle, Olkion retreated to a secluded area, with only his horde of hyenas to defend him, hoping to recover. That never happened. Instead, he perished in the woods. His previously loyal hyenas feasted off his corpse, laughing in the way he was said to enjoy so much. His flesh- rotten with pure evil and demonic energy- twisted the minds and forms of the hyenas, transforming them into the first [[gnolls]]. Death of Arimikos Covinex led his army of demons across the land, leading victory upon victory against Arimikos' crumbling empire. The last standing city in Arimikos' empire was also his home- Telwood. Fall of Ondorran Divine Intervention =